sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Shinwa Densetsu no Eiyuu no Isekaitan Vol 01.Chương 3
'Chương 3: Bắt đầu chuyến hành trình' Mặc dù đâu đó trong tâm trí cậu đã thừa nhận nó nhưng trong thâm tâm Hiro vẫn chưa từ bỏ hi vọng rằng tất cả chuyện này không gì ngoài một giấc mơ. 「Từ giờ trở đi mình nên làm gì đây...」 Hiro ôm đầu trong khi ánh nhìn của cậu hướng xuống chân. Khi cơn đau trên má cậu đã xác nhận rằng đây là một thế giới khác, một người sẽ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ rơi vào trạng thái đau khổ... Tuy nhiên, quan trọng hơn là việc tìm ra xem liệu có cách để quay trở lại thế giới ban đầu của cậu hay không; để xác nhận liệu có cách thoát khỏi tình huống này hay không. Thêm vào đó, cậu phải lo về việc cậu nên tiếp tục như thế nào. Những nỗi lo của cậu lần lượt dâng trào. Vỗ vai của Hiro, người phải giải quyết những nỗi lo như thế, là cô gái ngồi ngay trước mặt cậu. "Đừng tuyệt vọng như thế. Nó sẽ ổn thôi. Dù sao thì cậu cũng sẽ không bị buộc tội tạo phản đâu." "Không, tôi không thật sự tuyệt vọng vì chuyện như thế đâu...-đợi đã, tạo phản?" Hình như không nghe thấy giọng the thé của Hiro, cô gái bỗng đưa một tay lên ngực trong khi nở một nụ cười tao nhã. "Tôi đoán rằng giới thiệu sẽ là cách tốt nhất để bắt đầu nhỉ. Tôi là Celia Estreya Elizabeth Von Grantz. Công chúa thứ 6 của Đế quốc Grantz Vĩ đại. Tôi vừa lên 15. Mọi người gọi tôi là Liz. Cậu gọi tôi như thế cũng được, Hiro." "....." Nếu tôi gọi Công chúa Điện hạ bằng biệt danh, chắc chắn đó sẽ bị xem là báng bổ, phải không? Ngay từ đầu, có lẽ tốt nhất là tôi nên ngưng dùng kiểu ngôn ngữ này. Tôi tốt hơn là không để bị chặt đầu ở tuổi này. "Có chuyện gì thế?" "Nếu tôi gọi cô là Liz, nó sẽ không bất kính đâu nhỉ?" "Ổn mà. Tôi đã nói là tôi ổn với nó mà. Ý tôi là, kể cả Dios còn không bị buộc tôi phạm thượng mà." "Ah, nếu cô đã nói thế... thì tôi cũng sẽ gọi cô là Liz." Thấy cô ấy thân mật như thế nào trong lần gặp đầu của họ, cô gái này có lẽ đơn giản chỉ là một nàng công chúa dễ gần. "Yup, cậu nghe lời như thế là tốt. Nhưng đúng như đã đoán, đến cả Dios cũng không gọi tôi bằng biệt danh." "Uoooooo, tôi bị lừa rồi!? Vậy là đúng như tôi nghĩ, đó là báng bổ!?" "Ahahahaha, ổn mà, đừng lo về nó. Nhưng tôi nghĩ tốt nhất là cậu không dùng biệt danh của tôi trước mặt người khác. Bỏ Dios qua một bên, cậu có thể sẽ làm mấy gã ở pháo đài khó chịu nếu họ phát hiện ra đấy." ――Nó cảm giác như thế nào khi bị dắt mũi bởi một đứa trẻ hơn mình nhỉ? Mặc dù cô gái đang ôm bụng cười nhưng cậu thật sự muốn cô ngưng giỡn khi nó liên quan đến vấn đề sống còn. Nhưng mình thắc mắc. Sao cô ấy lại đối xử với mình tử tế thế, đến cả mức cho mình dùng biệt danh của cô ấy nữa? "Tôi có điều muốn hỏi, nhưng..." "Chuyện gì thế~?" "Sao cô tốt với tôi thế?" "Ý tôi là, cậu còn sống mà, phải không?" "Huh?" Không thể hiểu được ẩn ý sau lời nói của cô ấy, Hiro nghiêng cổ sang bên. "Ý tôi là, Cerberus không cắn cậu, và các tinh linh cũng không làm ầm lên nữa." "Err... Nếu Cerberus cắn tôi, hay những tinh linh làm ầm lên thì chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?" "Thì, cậu đã chết rồi. Mấy cây gỗ mới nãy... mà nói thêm, người ta gọi đó là rừng Anfang. Nhiều tinh linh chọn đó làm nơi cư trú. Hoàng đế đầu tiên đã thỏa thuận họ làm người bảo vệ để trao đổi với việc sống ở đó nên những tinh linh đã tiếp tục canh gác nghiêm túc khu vực đó, kể cả sau 1000 năm. Nên những người không phải hoàng tộc không thể vào, cũng như không thể sống sót ra khỏi khu rừng." "Vậy là tôi đã ở một nơi nguy hiểm như thế sao..." Được kể một câu chuyện động trời như thế, Hiro cảm thấy ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng. Có lẽ vì khuôn mặt của Hiro (méo đi do sợ) quá kì cục nên Liz nhịn cười khi cô nói. "Như tôi nói, tôi đã cứu cậu. Cậu tin chưa?" "Yup. Tôi hiểu là tôi đã ở trong một tình huống nguy hiểm. Tuy nhiên, tại sao tôi còn sống? Tôi không phải một phần của hoàng tộc, cô biết chứ?" "Tôi biết mà, phải không? Nó thật sự là một bí ẩn, đúng chứ? Đó là tại sao Dios nghi ngờ rằng cậu là một dạng tinh linh." "Ahh, vậy ra... đó là tại sao ông ta phản ứng như thế." "Mọi chuyện là thế đó. Vậy, do tôi đã làm cậu tin rồi, sao cậu không kể tôi chuyện của cậu nhỉ? Sao cậu lại ở đó? Hay cậu thật sự là một tinh linh?" "Nếu tôi biết thì tôi đã không bối rối đến thế..." "Mất trí nhớ?" "Không, không phải như thế. Tôi đơn giản chỉ là một thường dân, một học sinh cao trung thôi." "Hộc xinh kao chung là gì?" "...hmm? Tôi đang nói đến những học sinh đến trường đấy, cô biết mà." "Aah... ý cậu là một học sinh trường đào tạo à?" Mặc dù những từ đó là tiếng Nhật nhưng nó không có nghĩa, dựa vào ngữ cảnh hiện tại... Đột nhiên, Hiro nhận ra một chuyện. "Đợi đã... tôi đang không nói tiếng Nhật à?" "Tiếng Nhịt? Có ngôn ngữ như thế tồn tại à...hm~" Liz rên lên khi cô nghiêng cổ sang một bên. "Err...ngôn ngữ tôi đang nói là..." "Là tiếng Grantz?" "...chuyện này nghĩa là sao?" "Eh, có gì sao?" "Không, tôi đang tự hỏi là sao tôi có thể nói tiếng Grantz." "Kể cả cậu có hỏi tôi thì tôi cũng chẳng có manh mối nào cả! Quan trọng hơn, hộc xinh kao chung là gì!?" Với cô ấy, nói tiếng Grantz hẳn là chuyện hiển nhiên rồi. Khi so với vấn đề của việc bị chuyển đến một thế giới khác thì có thể nó là một chuyện khá tầm thường. Trong bất cứ trường hợp nào, Hiro quyết định tạm thời đặt vấn đề này qua một bên và trả lời câu hỏi của cô gái. Một vấn đề khác nữa là có vẻ như cậu sẽ chỉ bị rối não nếu suy ngẫm về vấn đề này. "Nó là thứ tương tự như học sinh trường đạo tạo mà cô nói mới nãy vậy." "Heeh...họ gọi nó là hộc xinh kao chung ở tinh linh giới, phải không?" "Đợi đã, tôi không phải là một tinh linh. Như cô vậy, tôi là con người." "Tôi đã nói trước đây rồi, nhưng mặt cậu trẻ quá. Bên cạnh đó, giọng cậu có vẻ hơi cao so với một người trưởng thành." "Ở thế giới của tôi, 16 là vẫn còn nhỏ, cô biết chứ... Quan trọng hơn, những tinh linh mà cô nói có trông như tôi không?" "Họ hoàn toàn khác. Tinh linh không có những thứ như là hình dạng hay giọng nói. Nhưng có vẻ như Hoàng đế đầu tiên có thể hiểu ý của họ." "Vậy sao cô nói tôi là một tinh linh?" Nghiêng đầu mình sang một bên, Liz đặt ngón trỏ lên chiếc cằm nhọn của cô ấy. "Hmm... chỉ là vì nếu cậu là một tinh linh thì nhiều thứ sẽ có lí hơn." Cô gái này thật sự là kiểu sẽ tươi như hoa, không quan trọng cô ấy làm cử chỉ hay tư thế nào đi nữa. Mặc dù Hiro muốn hỏi nhiều câu hỏi khác nữa nhưng khát vọng của cậu bị bỏ dở. Vì ánh nhìn của Liz đã hướng ra khung cảnh bên ngoài cửa sổ rồi. "Chúng ta sẽ đến pháo đài sớm thôi. Nó có phần đáng sợ, nhưng tôi muốn tiếp đãi chu đáo khách của mình nên cứ thoải mái nhé." Hiro cũng hướng ánh nhìn ra phía cửa sổ. Ánh hoàng hôn đỏ thẫm sáng rực bắt đầu chìm xuống bên kia đường chân trời. ※※※※※ ※※※※※ Kẻ cai trị của Lục địa Trung tâm, Đế quốc Grantz Vĩ đại. Khoảng hai ngày đi bộ về phía đông của Đế đô Vĩ đại Cladius tọa lạc pháo đài Taoen. Đối với Hoàng đế đầu tiên, pháo đài Taoen là thành trì quan trọng nhất, hay ít ra là nó được viết như thế trong các biên niên sử. Chính từ nơi đây mà đất nước trên bờ sụp đổ đã làm cuộc phản công. Người được giao phó việc chỉ huy một căn cứ có lịch sử quan trọng như thế là một cô gái, vào năm nay, chỉ vừa đến thời kì trưởng thành ở tuổi 15. Tên cô là Celia Estreya Elizabeth Von Grantz. Công chúa Điện hạ thứ 6 của Đế quốc Grantz Vĩ đại. Hiện tại, cô đang tổ chức một cuộc họp trong phòng Chỉ huy Chiến dịch với các sĩ quan hỗ trợ. Chỉ huy Hiệp sĩ Dios Von Michael. Chỉ huy Bộ binh Tris Von Tarmie. Và còn ba người khác cũng hiện diện. "Tất cả hành lí đã được xếp lên xe ngựa rồi. Tất cả những gì còn lại cần thảo luận là về thời gian khởi hành đến pháo đài Belk, nhưng..." "Chúng ta không thể bỏ qua hoàn toàn khả năng bị tấn công được." Tiếp lời của Dios là Chỉ huy Bộ binh Tris. "Sự giáng chức gần đây của công chúa đã bị rêu rao khắp cả đế quốc rồi. Không có gì đảm bảo rằng mấy kẻ với ý định láo xược sẽ không xuất hiện." "Đúng như đã đoán, 100 kỵ binh và 200 bộ binh làm tôi cảm thấy không an tâm." "Không thể khác được. Phần lớn binh lính của Pháo đài Taoen thuộc về Đội Vệ binh I mà. Không cách nào để chúng ta mang họ theo cùng được. Nhưng mà, nếu chúng ta đi đến Pháo đài Belk... không, nếu chúng ta tiến vào lãnh thổ của Bá tước Grinda thì chúng ta sẽ được an toàn." Về phía nam của Đế quốc Grantz Vĩ đại là Công quốc Lichtein. Tọa lạc ở biên giới là Pháo đài Belk, hiện đang nằm dưới lãnh thổ và sự chỉ huy của Bá tước Ruzen Kiolk Von Grinda. Là anh của mẹ Liz, Bá tước Grinda là cậu của cô gái này. Tuy nhiên, do Công quốc Lichtein đang chịu sự ảnh hưởng lớn của Đế quốc Grantz Vĩ đại nên khu vực ấy đã được xem là yên bình trong vài thập kỉ gần đây khi không có lấy một sự bùng nổ nào về mâu thuẫn quân sự xảy ra. Bị đưa ra pháo đài duy nhất nằm ở đây đồng nghĩa với việc bị cắt mất con đường thăng quan tiến chức. "...chúng ta có thể làm liều nhưng hãy cầu là chúng ta đến được đó một cách an toàn đi." "Đây không phải là nghĩa vụ của chúng ta để bảo vệ công chúa sao?" Liếc đểu kẻ luôn lạc quan Tris là Dios với hàng chân mày có nếp nhăn. Mặc dù ông ta cân nhắc liệu có nên nói lên lời than phiền của mình hay không, song, Dios chỉ đơn giản là thở dài, trông như đang xả giận trước khi đổi chủ đề. "Tuy nhiên, tại sao công chúa lại phải nhún nhường trước mấy gã thuộc hoàng tộc đó chứ?" "Thì, không phải nguyên nhân là do... cô ấy đã được ban tặng một trong năm Tinh linh Hoàng Khí giới sao?" "Chuyện như thế thì có vấn đề gì chứ? Không phải nó chỉ là một thanh kiếm thôi sao?" "Oh trời, nếu ông hỏi ba ông một thứ như thế thì ông chắc chắn sẽ bị xử tử vì tội báng bổ đấy. Ông thậm chí có thể bị Tinh linh Vương nguyền rủa nữa." "H-Hmph. Nếu tôi sợ tinh linh thì không cách nào mà tôi có thể tham gia chiến tranh rồi." Mặc dù tuyên bố mạnh miệng là thế nhưng khuôn mặt của Dios thì đầy sợ hãi. Thấy vẻ ngoài như thế, Tris bật cười ha hả. "Gahahahahaha, ông tốt hơn là nên xin lỗi cho tử tế đi. Ý tôi là trước khi ông lên giường~" 5 Tinh linh Hoàng Khí giới. Chúng là 5 món vũ khí được thanh tẩy bởi Hoàng đế đầu tiên, được chúc phúc bởi sức mạnh có được từ Tinh linh Vương. Nó được kể rằng ý chí của một tinh linh cùng với cái tên chính xác của vũ khí ngự ở trong Tinh linh Khí giới. Không lộ diện nếu không chấp nhận chủ nhân của mình. Nếu một người cố gắng dùng vũ lực để mang chúng ra, một lời nguyền sẽ giáng lên họ. Tuy nhiên, nếu một người được công nhận thì họ sẽ được ban cho sức mạnh khủng khiếp. Tinh linh Khí giới・Hoàng Hỏa Laevateinn. Một lưỡi kiếm nắm giữ hỏa tinh linh. Tinh linh Khí giới・Hoàng Thủy Gae Bolg. Một ngọn giáo chứa băng tinh linh. Tinh linh Khí giới・Hoàng Lôi Mjolnir. Một chiếc rìu nơi cư trú của lôi tinh linh. Tinh linh Khí giới・Hoàng Phong Gandiva. Một cây cung được dẫn dắt bởi phong tinh linh. Tinh linh Khí giới còn lại đã bị thất lạc giữa dòng lịch sử dài của Đế quốc. Không có bất kì đầu mối nào về chuyện nó là loại vũ khí nào, các văn kiện trọng đại cũng không nói đến những chi tiết quan trọng, truyền thuyết nói rằng Hoàng đế thứ hai rất thích nó. Trong chuỗi vũ khí này, Hoàng Hỏa Laevateinn là được Hoàng đế đầu tiên trân trọng nhất. Nhưng vẫn, không ai trong số các hoàng đế nối ngôi được chọn bởi món vũ khí này bao giờ cả. Tuy nhiên, một thời kì 1000 năm trôi qua. Người sở hữu của Tinh linh Khí giới・Hoàng Hỏa Laevateinn cuối cùng đã xuất hiện. Công chúa thứ 6, Celia Estreya Elizabeth Von Grantz. Một công chúa nắm giữ Hoàng Hỏa Laevateinn có thể không bao giờ bị đem gả cho đất nước khác. Ba của cô, Hoàng đế, trao cho Công chúa thứ 6 chức Đại tướng, thêm vào việc xếp cô ấy làm chỉ huy pháo đài Taoen (nơi đang dưới quyền của Đội vệ binh I). Tuy nhiên, có những người không thể giữ im lặng và chấp nhận quyết định này được. ――Họ là những người kế vị ngai vàng. Do kết quả của việc Công chúa thứ 6 được Hoàng Hỏa Laevateinn chọn làm sôi động cả ngày lên, cô bắt đầu nhận được sự ủng hộ của người dân, nói rằng đây là lần giáng thế thứ hai của Hoàng đế đầu tiên. Quyết định rằng nó sẽ nguy hiểm nếu để trống vùng xung quanh của Đế đô, Chỉ huy của Đội vệ binh I: Hoàng tử Điện hạ thứ 1 Rein Hart Schtobel Von Grantz đã xếp công chúa thứ 6 tới một địa điểm xa xôi. Thông thường, khi những người kế vị khác dùng quân lực cho việc riêng, họ sẽ nhận sự chỉ trích kịch liệt. Tuy nhiên, đây là một lần duy nhất mà chuyện như thế không xảy ra. Nguyên nhân của việc này là vì những người kế vị khác đều chia sẻ cùng một cảm giác với Hoàng tử thứ 1. Hay đúng hơn là họ thông đồng với nhau để gây áp lực lên những quí tộc ủng hộ Liz. Trước đây, Liz, người cuối cùng bị mất hết những người ủng hộ mình, là chỉ huy của pháo đài này. Và nếu có người chết dọc đường, không cần thiết phải đảm bảo rằng phe Schtobel sẽ gửi quân tiếp viện đến. Nó cũng có khả năng là những người kế vị ngai vàng khác sẽ gửi quân đi. Vượt qua những nguy hiểm mà họ đang phải đối mặt chắc chắn sẽ là vấn đề then chốt quyết định việc nhóm của Liz có đến được Pháo đài Belk hay không. Category:Shinwa Densetsu no Eiyuu no Isekaitan